Trauma Center: Tributes to Memories
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: 2039. Daria Stiles, a young lady who decided to become a surgeon to avenge her father's disappearance and her mother's death. Her life will be filled with many hardships.. Will she make it? Rated T for safety.
1. New Life and New Friends

**Umm.. Hello, everyone. This is my new fanfic in this fandom. Well, the main character's gonna be my OC so.. I hope you don't mind. Well, since I've got nothing to say anymore, so enjoy!**

**WARNING: Slight spoiler, OC, messy story, low-quality, bad grammar**

**Disclaimer: Trauma Center and its characters belongs to Atlus, except for my OCs, so please don't steal them.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**2035, ?, ?**_

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Daria.. Thanks for asking.."

"Are you sure, mom? You seemed to cough more blood than the other day."

"I'm totally okay, Daria.."

Then, the sound of 'thud' showed after Daria's mother coughed fresh blood.

"_Dad.. Where are you..? Where did you go when mom needs you?_" Daria thought.

"Mom! Please, hang in there!" Daria cried, then she ran outside.

"Help! My mom fainted! She coughed a lot of blood!" Daria cried after she ran out from her house.

"Wh-What is it, Daria?"

"Oh! Grandma Marilyn!" Daria exclaimed, half panting. "My mom fainted again and she coughed more blood..!"

"Angie..!"

Marilyn and Daria ran into Daria's living room. Marilyn was astonished, seeing her son's wife unconscious, with blood beside her face.

"Her face is pale! This is bad!" Marilyn exclaimed.

"She fainted after she coughed up blood! I-I think my mom's cancer acted up again..!" Daria included, concerned about her mom's condition.

"Angie..! I thought I just told you to not push yourself so hard!" Marilyn said. "Daria! Perform a first aid on Angie!"

"Okay, grandma!" Daria said. "_I need to help her... For father's sake! I'm sure he'll be back!_"

"_Oh, Derek.. Where could you go when your wife is in critical condition?_" Marilyn thought to herself.

"G-Grandma...!" Daria wailed.

"What is it, Daria?"

"My mom... Mom..."

"Calm down and tell me what happened."

"...It's no use.. There are no pulse.." Daria said, ready to cry. "Her body's... Already cold..."

"Angie.. Daria..."

"MOOOOOOOM!"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

_**2039 April 14th, 6:13 A.M.**_

The morning sun shone throughout the window, its sunlight shed the bright of a picture frame, which was put near Daria's bedside lamp. Beautiful spring flowers bloomed up and there were many butterflies around.

Then, the alarm clock rang. Daria woke up and turned off the alarm. She rubbed both of her eyes and stared at the window.

"Damn.. This is my first day at this dorm and I got that nightmare again...?" Daria groaned. She got off from her bed and walked to the window to open the curtain.

After she opened the curtain, she stared at two picture frames. One big picture frames with three photo frame which contained her father's picture in his Caduceus (according to Daria's thought) uniform, with a masculine smile and beside her father's picture, there stood her mother's picture. She also wore a Caduceus uniform but unlike her father's white uniform, she wore blue instead. She also smiled gently and sweetly. Daria wiped off her 'after-reminisce-effect' tears out of her eyes. And one picture frame contained the picture of baby Daria in a stroller with both of her parents.

"_Ah... Those times with mom and dad.. It was so fulfilling and worth happiness.. But, mom.. Dad.._" Daria mumbled. She took a look at her alarm clock.

"WHAT? It's already 6:15? I gonna be late..!"

Daria zoomed out from her bedside table to the bathroom. She took a bath for 10 minutes.

"Gosh..! I'm so gonna be late for breakfast!"

She wore her middle school uniform. But..

"Goddamn it! I wore the wrong ones!"

She changed her uniform as quick as she could, and finally wore the correct set of her high school uniform. She wore a white plain shirt with big red ribbon and a black buttoned coat with a big 'F' logo on the left side of her coat. And also, she wore a knee-length white stocking and a pair of leather shoes. She grabbed her white backpack and took her locket which she put near the picture frame as well.

"Good morning, mom, dad.." Daria said as she kissed her heart-shaped silver locket. "Let's do our best!"

She walked out of her bedroom and locked the door. And walked to the dorm's dining room.

"Good. I guess I made it just in time.." Daria murmured, relieved. Then she ate all of her breakfast quickly.

A few moments have passed and now it's time for Daria to go to her new school. She walked out to her school and it only took 5 minutes to get there.

* * *

**-Faith High School Front Gate-**

"Hey look. Isn't that the transfer student?"

"Yeah. Her hair and her eyes are beautiful.. Wish I have them.."

"And by the way, have you ever heard that?"

"'Bout what?"

"...The transfer's student an orphan?"

"Oh! I surely did! I heard her father disappeared a long time ago and abandoned his family and left a wife and a daughter."

"And her mom died."

"I also heard that her father was a great, world-renowned surgeon and her mom's that surgeon's assistant."

"Oh, you mean Derek Stiles? The one who eradicated GUILT?"

"I'm surprised you're quite well-informed, Helena. Yeah. That damn disease.. I heard her father's disappearance because of something awful."

"Wow.. That's tough.. I hope that transfer student.. Er.. Dani.. Ria-"

"It's Daria."

"Yeah. I hope she's just fine. Haha.."

"I agree."

Both girls laughed. Daria, who accidentally heard that conversation almost cried but she tried to keep her composure.

"_No.. I shouldn't cry.._." Daria mumbled, wiping her two light green eyes. The sun shone really bright, and it reflected the nature of her straight, shoulder-length brown hair which made the students who were around her amazed.

"_Spring.. I wish they both were still alive.._"

* * *

**-Faith High School 1F Lobby-**

"Hmm.. The faculty office huh? I need to go there but I don't know where it is..." Daria thought.

She looked around the school and stared a yankee female student in disgust, because of her loud laughter. After a little moment looking for, Daria found the faculty office. She knocked at the door and entered.

"Sorry to interrupt.."

Then a teacher stared her.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"I.. Need to find the class 2-C's homeroom teacher."

"Oh. You must be the transfer student, then." The teacher said, rummaging documents which were in a folder. "Daria Stiles, class 2-C, correct?"

"Indeed. That's me."

"Let us see here... You won the 2034 International Medical and Science olympiade.. Amazing. And on 2035.."

Daria felt uncomfortable and she tried her best to keep her cool. The teacher glared at her a little, while she was still looking at the document.

"That's when your parents-" The teacher sounded astonished and she gasped, knowing Daria's expression.

"I'm sorry.."

"That's okay.."

"My name is Cynthia Kazakov and I'll be teaching biology and of course, I'll be your class's homeroom teacher."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you." Daria smiled a little.

"Wow.. You're really polite. You should be a role model for the other students." Ms. Kazakov praised. "There's going to be an assembly this morning, so follow me to the auditorium."

"Okay."

* * *

**-School Auditorium-**

"And that concludes the opening statement from the class representative. Please welcome the school principal next."

The old yet thin principal stepped up to the podium and start clearing his throat.

"Today, I am going to tell you about.."

The boring speech kept going on, making Daria yawned. She even never yawned in class or in an assembly before. Not after this one. Then she suddenly noticed a bunch of male students gossiping about her.

"Hey, isn't she the transfer student?"

"Yeah. I heard she's an orphan."

"But come to think of it, she's kind of cute-"

"And beautiful. Just like her mother, if I'm not mistaken."

"You two!"

"I heard talking."

Then the male students remained silent. Daria felt uncomfortable in her new school.

"_Why the hell are the students here keep gossiping about me?_" Daria thought.

* * *

**-Class 2-C-**

"That is all for today. Normal classes will start the day after tomorrow. Oh, and before I forgot, I haven't introduce you the transfer student right? Now then, introduce yourself, if you would."

Daria stepped up next to the classroom podium and started feeling nervous, as if the students were staring her awkwardly, except for two students and she began calming herself down.

"My name is Daria Stiles and I'm a transfer student from New York. I hope I can adapt here.."

After Daria said the word 'Stiles', the class began talking and whispering, making Daria uneasy.

"Isn't that a surname of the famous surgeon?"

"Yeah.. I think so."

"I can't believe it! Sh-She's really Derek Stiles' daughter..!"

"Be quiet please. Stiles, you can return to your seat now."

Daria walked slowly back to her seat and gripped her locket firmly with her left hand sweating.

"_Stiles huh? I think I've heard that name before.._"

"_She really is the daughter of that surgeon..._"

* * *

**-After School-**

"I think I should head straight to do-"

"Hey!"

An upbeat girl came toward Daria. She had messy, short blonde hair just like a yankee, with a little messy ponytail. She's also energetic, Daria thought. And she's slightly taller than Daria. Her uniform's sleeve's slightly rolled up, revealing her black wristband.

"O-Oh.."

"Haha. You look like a deer in the spotlight. But don't worry. I know how tough it is to be the new kid in school."

"You seem so cheerful.." Daria said with a grin.

"Yeah. It's from my dad. Don't worry about that." The upbeat girl said. "By the way, I'm Lucida Chase."

"I'm Daria Stiles. Nice to meet you."

Then they both shook hands.

"Hmm... Hey, by the way what was your name again?" Lucida asked.

"Wha-? You forgot about it? Damn! Looks like I just told you!"

"Ha. I got you good, eh? You can't take a joke, huh?"

"Huh...? W-Well.. That was no funny.."

"Hm. Looks like you got that trait from one of your parent huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Nah. Just guessing."

They both broke into a laughter. Daria never felt this happy before, since she doesn't have any friend because she had to transfer several times.

"Good morning, pretty ladies."

Then a handsome and glimmerous male student approached Lucida and Daria. He had short dark blue hair and he also has blue eyes.

"Ugh..." Lucida grumbled with a disgust look on her face.

"Hm? Who's he?"

"Is she the transfer student? My, my.. She's beautiful.. Lady Stiles, will you go out with me sometimes, if you don't mind?" The male student asked, kissing Daria's hand back.

"Ugh! What are you talking about? You're damn creepy!" Daria said angrily and she slapped that student's handsome face.

"I will never give up to make you fall in love with me, Lady Stiles."

"KYAAA~! He's so dreamy!"

"So cool and handsome!"

"Well then. I should be leaving. These ladies are waiting for me. My name's Brad Niguel, in case if you forget. Ciao, my lady!" Brad said with his sparkly smile, giving Daria an air kiss and walked away.

"AH! I HATE THAT GUY!" Daria shouted, kicking the wall.

"Don't worry about that. I hate him too. Though I hate to admit it, he's a damn genius. He's the son of a famous genius medical researcher and his mother's a famous model." Lucida implied.

"Famous model...?"

"Linda Reid. Yeah. His father's name... If I'm not mistaken.. It's Victor Niguel. I heard his parents' age's difference is about... 12 years old."

"Huh? Victor Niguel was my father's acquaintance!"

"Oh? And he's also my dad's acquaintance too." Lucida said. "Oh, I forgot to say this. Welcome to Faith High School and class 2-C, of course."

"Umm.. Shall we head back to the dorm? By the way, what's your room's number?" Daria asked.

"1136."

"Oh! It's near my room. My room's 1139!"

"That's great! We can discuss anything interesting sometimes!" Lucida said cheerfully. "Oh, can we talk about our parents sometimes..?"

"Oh.. Eh... Why not?"

"Let's head back! By the way you can call me Lucy."

Then they both walked to the dorm, discussing several things and Lucida gave Daria some medical pop quizes.

"_Dang! She's a genius! There's no doubt about it.._"

"_She's nice.. I'm glad to have her as my friend..._"

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N: Whooza! How was it? Do you like it..? Oh, I need to introduce myself a bit first. I'm Mari Mikuzu and I'm an author from MegaTen fandom and the Persona Series too. Well, I forgot to tell you that the pairing will be OCxOC (who will be? Guess who! XD) and not only that! I used Marilyn as Derek's mother and I think some other characters from other TC series (New Blood, Trauma Team) will appear. But mainly, the story's character mostly will be the UTK 1 and 2 characters. Well. Since it's my first fanfic. Please give me a suggestion, review, or whatever you want. Sorry for the bad aspects of this story and I appreciate you guys' reviews! See you some other time! XD**

**-Mari Mikuzu-**


	2. Blissful Encounter

**Hello! We meet again in this second chapter! First of all, I want to say thank you to neverstopswatching and PXLight who have reviewed my story and make it their favourite, neverstopswatching for making me favorite author and Roseko-chan who alerted this story. You guys really have my deepest gratitude! So, let's get this chapter on the road! XD**

**WARNING: Bad grammar, OC, messy story, slight spoiler**

**Disclaimer: Trauma Center Series belongs to Atlus, while my OCs belong to me.**

* * *

"Hey, Daria..?" called Lucida.

"What is it?"

"Umm… D-Do you like this town?" asked Lucida, stammered. "_Oh great. She must've thought I'm so stupid right there…"_

"Yes! Ever since I met you and have friends!" Answered Daria cheerfully. "Except for one person.."

"_That's odd." _Lucida thought. "_Was it just me or there REALLY was a tone of unpleasant in her testimony.._?"

"Brad. That moronic guy."

"I see…" Lucida responded with a wry face and she glared on something.

"Why are you glaring, Lucy?" Daria asked while scratching her itchy head.

"And why are you also scratching your head as well?"

"That DIDN'T answer my question, Lucy!"

Then they both broke into hard laughter. Luckily, there were few people in the street so only few of them recognize Lucy's and Daria's insanity.

"Ahem. By the way, would you like some crepes in that stand?" Lucy asked while pointing at a little cute crepes stand which was in front of a mansion.

"H-Hey! Are you nuts?"

"Well, no! Why do you think I am nuts?"

"Take a look at your watch! It's almost time to study!" Daria snapped at Lucida.

"_Great. She wear that watch EXACTLY on her wrist and she EVEN never take a look at her watch? That's so stupid."_

"So what?"

"Mrs. Kurokawa will kick our asses! She's on duty today to watch how are the students doing with their studying progress!"

"Well…. Who cares? This'll only take a little moment!" Lucida answered. 'So, do you want some crepes, or not?"

"That was no funny but, fine. I want some chocolate crepes with some almonds and milk sauce."

"Yeeeah. Now we're talkin'!"

Lucida ran hurriedly to the crepes stand, hoping the lady won't take so long to prepare EVEN a small-sized crepes.

"…How can I help you, Lucy..?" asked a sickly-looking young lady kindly.

"Can I have a green tea crepe and a chocolate crepe with almonds and milk sauce?"

"Sure." The young lady responded gently. "By the way, Lucy. It seems you have another new friend.. That's nice to hear."

"Yeah.."

"I'm Daria Stiles." Daria said cheerfully.

"…I'm Daisy Brooks." Daisy answered while preparing Daria's crepes.

"_Whoa. Although she looks so sickly, she's strong enough to manage this stand all by herself! Just like mother… Mother…"_

"Hey! What's up with that gloomy face of yours, Daria?" Lucida asked after she patted Daria's shoulder.

"D-Don't shock me!"

"Hahaha! You looked funny right there!" Lucida laughed, satisfied.

"…."

"Oh, anyways, let me tell you a bit about this crepe stand." Lucida said. "This stand is really popular around here, even before you moved to this town. Daisy's mother used to manage this stand with Daisy's help. Even until now I'm still a regular at that stand but…"

"What?"

Lucida glared at Daisy a while. She was still making Lucida's crepes busily. Then Lucida approached daria quickly, hoping Daisy won't notice them and she started whispering.

"Three years ago, her mother passed away because of an incurable genetic disease and you might be guessing why Daisy looks so sickly, right?"

Daria nodded.

"I'll tell you then. Her mother's genetic disease… apparently inherits her body too."

"What?"

While Lucida and Daria still whispering to each other, Daisy's face saddened, maybe somehow, she could overheard their discussion.

"_It's true… People only think about me because of my terrible fate which I have to go through.."_

"Umm… Daria and Lucy..? Your crepes are ready."

"Oh! Talk about timing!"

Lucida ran as fast as she could to get her and Daria's crepes.

"How much?"

"..They'd be 15 dollars but, since you've brought your new friend here, I'll give you a special discount. So they'd be 7.8 dollars. Be sure to bring EACH of your new friends here, if you could to get discounts!"

"Haha.." Daria and Lucida giggled.

"Thanks!"

Daisy waved at them while she was still smiling.

"It's delicious!" Daria said.

"Yeah, I know right?" Asked Lucida. She took a look at her watch. "CRAP!"

"What's the matter?"

"Mrs. Kurokawa!"

"CRAP!"

Then Lucida and Daria ran as fast as they could, while finishing their crepes. A few moments later, they arrived at their dorm's front gate.

"Whew…"

"We… made it.. somehow…" Daria said while still panting. "We have to go to our room as soon as possible…!"

"I agree! By the way, can you visit my room on three o'clock?" Lucida asked.

"It's a deal!"

Lucida and Daria ran to each of their room and began studying.

* * *

**-Daria's room-**

"I-I made it…"

**-2039 April 14****th****, 14:30 P.M, Daria's room-**

"_Whew… Talk about exhausting…_" Daria thought as she combed her hair. "_Now I understand how father felt when studying a huge pile of lessons… Father… I still remember mother's story about you…_"

_**Flashback**_

_**-2034 August 20**__**th**__**, Stiles Residence-**_

"Mother…?"

"Yes, Daria?" Angie asked.

"…When will father come back home?"

"Be patient, Daria… He'll be just fine." Angie answered calmly. "That reminds me. He'll come back home tomorrow… By the way. Do you want to know your father's BIG secret?"

"Sure!" Daria answered happily.

"When he was still working at Hope Hospital, he used to be so lazy. Especially whenever I gave him massive amount of paperworks. He used to be so irresponsible and every time he gave up ALL of his duty to me, I was always upset."

"I can see that." Daria giggled. "Father was such a handful!"

"You're starting to follow Nurse Fulton's catchprase, aren't you?"

_**End of Flashback**_

Daria wiped her tears. After she finished combing her hair, she took off her silver heart-shaped locket and start wiping the external part. She opened the locket and wiped the photos inside. She smiled a little, seeing her parents' photograph. She closed the locket, wore it again and put the little cloth on her desk.

"Oh God! I finally recognize I'm still wearing my school uniform!"

Daria then changed her clothes. She wore a white T-Shirt and black shorts. Then she lied down on her bed, embracing her big angel doll which her parents gave on her 6th birthday. She stared at the doll's little glimmering black eyes and her blushing face. It was so cute, she thought.

After that, she tidied up her photo albums, which in fact she put on her dressing table and moved them to the mini bookshelf. It took about 20 minutes to tidy up her room. She remembered she had a promise with Lucida so she headed straight to Lucida's room.

* * *

**-2039, April 14****th****, 15:00 P.M, In front of Lucida's room-**

**Knock knock.**

"Who's there?" A voice behind the door asked.

"It's me, Daria."

"Oh, wait a little moment, 'kay? I'm tidying up my room."

"…Maybe I can help."

"Oh, is that so? Well, just come in!"

Daria opened the door and closed it. After she closed the door, she was amazed by the looks of Lucida's room. Loads of sketch drawings were alongside the room's wall, many gothic-looking fancy stuffs were put in a special shelf. This really reflects Lucy's personality, Daria thought.

"H-How can I help you?"

"Ah, could you please put that mini dice radio… You know. The one which is put on the TV." Lucida said while she was still opening a curtain.

"Yes? And where should I put it?"

"…On the desk please."

"Sure."

Daria carried the mini dice-shaped radio carefully to Lucida's desk.

"Whew."

"Hey, I have some snacks and soft drinks with me! Want some?" Lucida offered generously.

"…Yeah, please…"

Then they both sat down on a blue mat.

"Say, what're we going to talk about?" asked Daria after she sipped her soda yogurt.

"We're going to gossip ANYTHING! It's a normal thing to do for us girls, right?"

"Yes it is!" Daria answered cheerfully. "Do you mind if I start a topic?"

"Absolutely not." Lucida answered.

"I hate that handsome-looking boy!"

"You mean Brad?"

"Indeed!"

"It seems you're on fire, Daria. Ooh.. I can feel something…"

"Stop that creepy thing of yours, Lucy!"

"Well, anyways. I also heard his parents' story before their marriage."

"Can you tell me?"

"Yep. His father, you know.. The research prodigy guy… He used to like his colleague, who was a nurse. But then.."

"What?"

"That nurse liked another person, well, to be more precise, she liked another person because she was incited by Brad's mother."

"…!"

"Well… Mr. Niguel and Mrs. Reid first were on a long-distance relationship but it didn't go well because of.. you know…"

"I see."

"Hey, wanna try the new chat website?"

"You mean the 'Friendship Virus' website? But, do you even have a computer or at least a laptop in your room and a modem?"

"Well I have one! And this dorm has a Wi-Fi hotspot, you know…"

"Huh?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"…Four years."

"You still don't know that? Geez… Anyways, let's try it out!"

Lucida carried a blue laptop out of her laptop bag and turned it on. It took a while to connect the computer to the internet.

"We're finally settled!"

"Let's do this." Daria said.

"Me first."

"Okay."

Lucida then opened the Friendship Virus chat website. They chose the regular version on purpose because if they chose the deluxe version, it'll take much time and their face will be shown as well.

**Someone has entered the chat room no. 7**

**L (Lucida) : "hello…"**

**S (Someone) : "are u male or female?"**

"_This is getting creepy…_" Lucida thought while fixing her red sackdress.

**S: hello? *echo***

**L: …female**

**S : oh yeah! Where do u live?**

**L: earth.**

**S: I'm serious!**

**L: Angeles Bay dormitory**

**S: I live there too! XD**

**L: what's ur name?**

**S: Michael Vaughn. U?**

Lucida face was wry. "_That dummy boy?_"

"Let me handle this." Daria said and she took over Lucida's laptop.

**L: Oh, my priiiince… I'm your princess, Lucida Chase!**

**S: WTF?**

**Someone has logged out.**

"D-D-Dariaaaaa!"

"Oh look! Another person has entered our chat room!" daria said innocently.

"_I will have my revenge… Daria Stiles. Tee hee hee…._"

"Daria.. It's my turn."

**Someone has entered the chat room no. 7**

**S: today is happy happy day! X3**

**D (Daria): …**

**S: hiiiiiiiiii**

**D: r u male or female?**

**S: male**

**D: wanna play some pocky game with meeeeee~?**

**S: ?**

**D: don't suppress your feelings….**

**S: GAH! Who're you?**

**D: I am Derek Stiles' daughter, Daria Stiles!**

**S: LADY STIIIILEEEEES 3**

"Ack! It's Brad! Lucy! I need to get out!"

"No you can't..."

**S: my lady?**

**D: ….ja?**

**S: ?**

**D: ILYSM XD**

**S: Oh yeah! XD**

"Lucida Chase! Cease this at once!" Daria shouted furiously. But it was useless. Lucida kept laughing so hard. Then Daria took over the laptop.

**D: WTF?**

**Daria has logged out.**

"Whew… That was real creepy right there…"

"I guess he likes you, Daria…"

"NO WAY!" Daria snapped at Lucida, blushing.

"Oh you're blushing!"

"Kh! That's not funny! I'll go back to my room…"

"Can I visit your room some time later?" asked Lucida.

"Yeah…"

Then Daria walked out of Lucida's room and closed the door.

"_Brad likes me..? Is she crazy.. or maybe is he crazy..? I'm just a normal, orphan girl!"_

While Daria was still thinking to herself and hiding her red face, she bumped onto something.

"What? It's a little kid!"

"…."

"Are you alright, little girl?" Daria asked while she helped that kid to stand up on her own.

"…You have to choose the path of honor by realizing your innermost dreams…" Said that little girl.

"What do you mean?"

She looked away and went downstairs. Daria was left dumbfounded because of that weird girl's sayings.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**A/N: 2567 words... It's really short, I get it. I'm sorry if this is unsatisfying. Yeah… Sorry it took long to update this story.. I was busy with my school's task, since it's almost final test… Once again I apologize for the messy grammars… I don't use English as my native language, really since I'm an Indonesian. Well. I hope you like this chapter. Do you want to know who's that weird little girl, stay tuned in this story! And be sure to leave reviews or flames! I appreciate them… Oh and maybe since the final test is near to me… Maybe it'll take much longer for chapter 3 and once again, I gladly appreciate your patience and you all have my deepest gratitude!**

**~Mari Mikuzu~**


End file.
